The present invention relates generally to a method of distributing computer software and, more particularly to a method of distributing computer software which enables a software distributor to provide multiple data files on a distribution media, to distribute identical copies of the media to a plurality of potential software users, and to selectively provide different software users with access to different sets of data files contained on the media.
Computer data files, e.g. word processing software, engineering application software, mailing lists, etc., are generally distributed by software publishers to software users on media which contain data files for only that software which the user has purchased. However in the case of institutional software distribution such as distribution to universities or large commercial organizations, publishers often bundle together a large number of different software programs on a single media volume such as a large data storage tape. Identical copies of this large capacity volume are then distributed to each of the publisher's institutional clients. Updated copies of the large capacity volume are generally distributed to clients at periodic intervals, e.g. monthly. A significant cost savings is achieved by the publisher through such large volume distribution of software due to efficiencies in both media costs and copying costs as compared to costs of preparing and distributing individual software programs on separate, low capacity media.
However, a drawback to this method of distributing institutional software on identical large volumes has been that not all institutional customers are interested in the same software. Typically each customer is interested in only some small portion of the software which is available on each large volume. Yet the customer, in order to gain access to the software which is desired, must pay for the entire volume. Due to the practical difficulty in requiring a customer to pay for software which the customer does not desire, the unit price for software which is distributed on such large identical volumes must necessarily be much lower than the unit price of software which is distributed as individual programs on small capacity media. An associated problem is that once a large volume of media is released to a customer, all of the software programs contained on the volume may be subject to unauthorized copying.
The copying costs associated with providing large "customized" software volumes to each institutional customer which contains only the software which each customer has actually ordered make this method of distribution expensive.
The present invention seeks to combine the media cost and copying cost efficiencies associated with providing numerous data files on a single large capacity media volume with the pricing efficiencies associated with providing individual software programs on separate low capacity media volumes. The present invention is particularly adapted to exploit the high capacity and relatively low copy cost associated with publishing software on ROM disks.